fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaves of the Abyss (book)
:For other uses of '''Slaves of the Abyss', see'' Slaves of the Abyss Slaves of the Abyss is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Paul Mason and Steve Williams, illustrated by Bob Harvey and originally published in 1988 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 32nd in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032548-4). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} The book is mostly set in and around the city of Kallamehr. The player is one of many famous adventurers summoned by Lady Carolina to the defense of the city, but no one seems to know what the actual threat is. The player must set out to find more about the nature of the mysterious threat, which leaves whole villages deserted. Soon, it is revealed that the army consists of a swarm of hornet-like creatures whose sting transport their victims into the Abyss, where they are enslaved by the extra-dimensional warlord Bykhos. But Bykhos is not acting on his own: a conspiracy for power is brewing in Kallamehr, which leaves Lady Carolina dead, and the player must expose the traitor before he or she can claim power over Kallamehr. In order to achieve complete victory, the player must pay a heavy price, which, however, bears a reward of its own. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *For only the third time in the series at this point does the concept of time come into play. A special sheet for time is to be found on the inside front cover, made up of 20 small boxes. The player is instructed to tick these off when ordered to by the text and two boxes feature a paragraph reference number indicating that this reference should be turned to if the player ticks off that particular box. - pg.14-15 *''Instant Death'' (a roll of double 6) is a feature of the adventure due to possessing a sword of Fangthane steel. - pg.11 Equipment List - pg.14 *Sword *Leather Armour *5 Gold Pieces *Backpack *5 Provisions Cover and Illustrations Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. Notably, the 3rd Impression loses the white in-fill on the words "Slaves" and "Abyss" on the front cover. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Bob Harvey. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 4, 26, 37, 57, 68, 86, 95, 105, 115, 128, 157, 175, 189, 199, 216, 235, 250, 256, 268, 278, 288, 298, 310, 330, 336, 344, 357, 372, 384, and 397. The "Time Sheet" illustration on the inside front cover was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References *Features the Riddling Reaver from the book of the same name and the short multi-player adventure The Dreaming Sands, who would go on to reappear in Magehunter. *Also featured from the same book is Baron Bluestone. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Slaves of the Abyss *Aletheia - Sage *Asiah Albudur - Judge *Barolo *Baron Bluestone *Bythos *Lady Dunyazad of Ikhtiyan *Enthymesis *Lady Carolina *Luthaur *Madhaerios *Mema *Ramedes the Invincible *Lady Sige the Silent *Sophia of Blacksand *Tasbadh *The Riddling Reaver *Yunan Locations *Alkemis *Bei-Han *Gebaan *Hasrah *Ikhtiyan *Kallamehr *Kamadan *Kulak Isle *Port Blacksand *Temple to Fourga Encounters *Anemorus *Ant Symbiote *Assassin - Hornet/Winged *Black Elves *Bythos *Caveman *Crystal Warrior *Gatherer *Goblin *Humans - Guards/Jailer/Slave Master/Villagers/Wretch *Kokomokoas *Luthaur *Maijem-Nosoth *Ogre *Quagrant *Sige the Silent *Tentacles *Trolls Further Notes *This book marks the first occasion where part of the Character Sheet/gameplay is included on the inside front cover, something repeated immediately by the book that followed (Sky Lord). *A number of names are taken from the tales of , including (Asiah) Albudur, Dunyazad, Ikhtiyan and Yunan. Other names are connected with , including Aletheia, Bythos and Enthymesis. Errors *In two illustrations, (216) and (298), the player's sword is shown, but the design is completely different in each illustration. Dedication For Gail and P.S. - pg.4 See Also *''The Wailing World'' Reviews External Links *Character Sheet - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *Time Sheet (Inside Cover) - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=76 Slaves of the Abyss at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051127132124/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb32.htm Slaves of the Abyss at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1988 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series